Torn On The Fourth
by Mrs HH
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is used to making sure that he gets his own way, and no one is safe from his machinations. But despite what he would like to think, even he can occasionally underestimate a situation. Post Hogwarts: AU: EWE: SSHG
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Dearly Beloved, I come before you today with something a little different. Today is, of course, Independence Day (well nearly) for all my lovely US readers, but it is also my housemate's birthday. And it was on New Year's Day that I received an email from...you know who you are...suggesting that it might be nice if I write something for her birthday (and thanks for nagging me when I needed it, love).

So, here it is...and I hope that she, and you, all enjoy. Just so you know, anything in italics is a flashback.

As always, I own nothing but my imagination. My beautiful muses belong elsewhere.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Severus Snape looked out across the empty conference room. It had taken five years of research, a few trials and far too many errors for his liking to get here, and yet in six hours his Dragon Pox vaccine would be revealed to the wizarding world. And then the idiots would start to stick their two knuts worth in just because they liked the sound of their own voices.

Of course, he wasn't bothered about that. He hadn't become the youngest ever Potions master for nothing and he was certainly now the best. Everyone was in agreement, which was nice, but he didn't need anyone to tell him what he already knew. But something was bothering him. Quite deeply as it happened.

At first, he had tried to convince himself that she wouldn't attend. But, of course, she would be there. He couldn't deny how highly she ranked within the circle of Potions masters, but then again he wouldn't have expected anything less considering he'd trained her. She would be there and he would be as cold and as aloof as he always was to those who were beneath his contempt. He wouldn't let her know that he was still hurt by what had happened when she upped, left and moved to New York after she had graduated. He wouldn't let her know that he had any feelings whatsoever. He just wondered if she'd be there with that fatuous idiot that Lucius had told him about. Not that he cared, of course. He'd stopped caring five years ago, and one day he might just believe that.

After all, she was the one who couldn't wait to get away from him. But, as fate would cruelly have it, here he was standing in a conference room air conditioned against the extreme New York heat on Independence Day. Lucius couldn't have chosen a worse time of year to host this symposium, and knowing how much Severus despised hot weather, he wouldn't have put it past him to have set the date deliberately.

He looked down at the papers in front of him and sighed. He'd wanted to work on this with her. He'd known Lucius was expanding into the US. He and Hermione had even discussed it when Draco had informed them that he was heading out to New York. But when Severus had joked that Lucius would more than likely try to tempt her away, she had given him the impression that she wasn't interested. Then again, she'd given him an impression about a few things that he had obviously been wrong about.

He'd spent years wrestling with his feelings for her and was finally on his way to ask her to become his research partner...and make things more official between them...when Lucius caught him and said that she'd already left. Her reasons for leaving had Severus staring at the bottom of several crates of Firewhisky for the next month. He'd always known that being with her was too good to be true, and she'd proved him right. And as he was always right, he shouldn't be angry with her over that, but he was. He really fucking was.

In fact, had he not been trying to control the familiar ball of anger that threatened to engulf him whenever he thought about her, he might have heard the door open at the side of the stage.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." And at the sound of that voice, Severus closed his eyes: Fate had just decided to shit all over him.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger, that had I known you would be disturbing my moment of contemplation, I would have vacated the room long before you could have done so. If you will excuse me."

"Oh come on, Sev," she said, her voice laced with exasperation.

As if she had just lit the touch paper, he exploded with rage. "Don't you dare call me Sev. You lost all right to call me that when you...in fact, don't even call me Severus. In fact, don't call me anything or ever speak to me personally again. Good day, Miss Granger."

And with that Severus Snape swept past her and disappeared out of the room before Hermione could open her mouth to respond.

* * *

"Your lord and master said you would be in here," Pansy Malfoy announced as she walked into the room ten minutes later. She was about to say something else when she realised Hermione, who was now sat on one of the chairs on the stage, had been crying. "Are you alright?"

"What?" a startled Hermione snapped, wiping her eyes hurriedly. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Uh, no you're not."

Hermione knew there was no point in fighting it. Pansy had a habit of nagging until she got the answer she wanted. Everyone...well Lucius Malfoy...was convinced that was how she'd got his son to ask her to marry him.

"No, I'm not. I'm really not," Hermione admitted quietly. "But it doesn't matter. It was stupid of me to think that Severus might still care."

"Ah, so you've seen him then?" Pansy asked, sitting down next to her friend.

At first, theirs had been a tentative friendship. They'd hated each other at school, but as Draco was in charge of his father's US interests, when the pair married four years ago, she had moved out there with him. After a few months of ignoring each other, Pansy, who was fed up with Draco's American friends had taken a leap of faith and asked Hermione if she would like to meet for coffee. And now the two witches were frequently seen buying shoes together.

"Yep," the curly-haired witch confirmed. "He was in here preparing for his lecture. Lucius asked me to make sure that everything was set up properly and..."

"...There's a surprise," Pansy muttered. "I didn't realise that it was in the Head of Research's remit to check a conference room. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing really...I apologised for disturbing him."

"And what did he say?"

Hermione felt her lip begin to tremble, but she managed to control it before Pansy noticed. "He all but said that he didn't want to be in the same room as me and he doesn't want me to speak to him ever again."

Pansy gave her friend a sideways glance. "And he said all that because you said you were sorry for disturbing him. For someone who felt that you'd served your purpose that seems a bit over the top."

Hermione snorted softly. "He can be quite over the top especially when he doesn't like someone."

"But he used to like you, Hermione. He more than liked you."

"I thought he did, too, but obviously I was wrong."

Pansy shook her head. "No, you weren't. Despite what my beloved father-in-law tells you, my lovely ex head of house wouldn't shag someone for three years if he didn't like them; if you meant nothing to him."

"Maybe not, but whilst I was studying under him, I was a convenient shag and let's be honest after Ron told me that he dumped me because he couldn't stand the sight of my scars, I was quite happy for anyone to shag me."

Pansy erupted into peals of laughter. "I'm sorry, but I'm calling bullshit on this. First of all, Ron couldn't stand any woman who looked at him sideways. It had nothing to do with your scars and you were certainly not a convenient shag. You do know why he turfed Romilda Vane out on her arse don't you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, gossip travels fast over the pond and after what happened to you, she was under the impression that he shagged all of his apprentices. So, she gave it a go and after he'd hexed her, he booted her out. Which leads me to the same conclusion that most of us, including Draco, have had since you moved out here: Lucius had a reason to split you two up. And if you won't listen to me, for fuck's sake, listen to Harry and Ginny.

"They have no love for Snape, but they think Lucius was behind it. It's common knowledge that he wanted Severus to head up Potions research out here, but he always refused to work for him. So, once you graduated, he turned his attention to you. If you'd stayed or even if you'd parted company on friendly terms, you'd have ended up working with Severus eventually. And you and he together would have proved to be too much competition for the precious Malfoy empire.

"How many times do we all need to say this to you? Are you seriously telling me that Severus shagged you for three years without mentioning your scars and then all of a sudden he couldn't stand being with you because of them."

"He did mention them," Hermione protested, "but whilst I was just a shag, he knew that whatever we were had an expiration date so he could overlook them. But once he suspected that I wanted to continue seeing him after I graduated, he pushed me away because he didn't want to marry someone who reminded him so much of his past."

"And I thought you were intelligent. It's more Malfoy bullshit," Pansy sighed. "I mean, you never actually heard this from Severus did you? And Lucius knew which buttons to press and you fell for it. And like I said, if it were true, Snape's reaction just now was totally unwarranted. Which also makes me wonder what Lucius told him. If he could lie to you, he could certainly lie to Severus, too."

"I thought you Slytherin's stuck together," Hermione chuckled softly. "You shouldn't be speaking ill of your husband's father."

"That doesn't mean I have to like him. I married his son, not him, and as long as he pays Draco enough to keep me in the way to which I have become accustomed then all will be well."

Hermione pretended to look shocked. "I didn't think you were that shallow, Pansy?"

"Oh I can be far shallower than that when it comes to Lucius Malfoy, believe me. Anyway, why are you getting upset? I mean, I can understand you being upset because he was a prick just now, but if he means nothing to you anymore...after all you do have a boyfriend...then you'd have been sitting here calling him every name under the sun rather than crying. So, this leads me to an obvious conclusion: you're still in love with him..."

"...I am not."

"Whatever you say...forgive me for not believing you," Pansy huffed, checking her nails. "So, if in your highly professional and over qualified opinion, everything is alright in here, why don't you bugger off for the rest of the afternoon and take doggy out for a walk before you need to get ready for this evening. And you are coming to our little party afterwards, aren't you? Draco wanted to have another BBQ but after last year's debacle I told him it's champagne and cocktails or nothing. Is Jonathan coming with you?"

Hermione gave her a wry smile and nodded, thankful that Draco wouldn't be setting fire to the house again by attempting to light a BBQ, in what he had heard was the Muggle way, with a whole can of lighter fluid.

"I would like to say that Severus will be in for an unpleasant surprise when he sees you with him, but I suspect he already knows that you've allegedly moved on."

A little panicked, but ever so slightly hopeful, Hermione wanted to confirm whether that meant Severus would be attending the party as well, but thought better of it. Pansy was already starting to see right through her and she didn't want to become completely transparent.

Saying nothing, she stood to leave, but Pansy noticed something and walked towards the lectern. "Are those his notes?"

Hermione's eyes widened as her friend held up a pile of papers.

"Well, I know they're his notes," Pansy informed her, flicking through them, "because who could forget that handwriting, but my point is, you've rattled him if he's forgotten these. Go, you!"

Hermione practically snarled at Draco's wife, who was smiling sweetly at her. "You better give them here. I'll make sure he gets them," she tried to say as professionally as possible.

"I'm sure you'll make sure he gets something," Pansy teased as Hermione snatched the notes out of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the years since she moved out here, Hermione had never quite adjusted to the stifling heat of a New York summer. She'd been to many a warmer clime with her parents as a child, but two weeks away was nothing compared to the relentless humidity she'd encountered here.

And so a very hot and bothered witch arrived back at her apartment still clutching Severus' precious paperwork. She had gone to his hotel, but he had not arrived back. Not trusting anyone but herself not to lose them, she left a message for him at the front desk to contact her, and headed home, checking a few local bars on the way, just in case he was drinking them dry.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the wonders of air conditioning and the one person in the world who she knew loved her unconditionally...as long as she fed him that was. She had woken up six months after arriving in New York, determined to shake off her feelings for Severus and combat her loneliness in the city where she now lived. She had dated a couple of Muggles, both fascinated by the prospect of having an English girlfriend, but she soon realised that having a boyfriend whose name wasn't Severus Snape was unconscionable. So one Saturday morning she found herself at an animal rescue centre and left with a mongrel who had taken a shine to her and whom she had duly called Wordsworth.

Placing Severus' notes on the lamp table at the far end of the sofa, Hermione sat down and as an excited Wordsworth jumped all over her, her mind wandered back to her last pet, Crookshanks. In fact, if it hadn't been for Crookshanks, she may not have ended up feeling as crap as she was right now.

* * *

Eight Years Ago

" _Crooks, where are you?" Hermione called, looking nervously at the clock. She had to make sure that her cat was safely locked in her small flat in Walthamstow as he'd been terrorising her neighbour's Labrador. She'd been looking for her mischievous pet for a good half an hour already, but it didn't normally take this long to find him and she was acutely aware that her fourth brewing session with Severus started in ten minutes._

 _There was only one place left to look: the airing cupboard, and sure enough there he was, snuggled up in a pile of towels. She was about to walk away, content to let him sleep when she realised something that made her stomach drop. Crookshanks was asleep, but it was an eternal one._

" _You're late," Severus growled without looking up as he continued to chop through a pile of dittany plants._

" _I'm sorry, I..." and with that Hermione burst into tears in front of the one man whom she never wanted to see her cry again._

 _Severus stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Do I need to speak to Mr. Weasley for disturbing my apprentice's emotional stability? Or better still shall I just kill him?"_

" _It's not Ron. We split up a couple of weeks ago," Hermione managed to say through her racking sobs. "It's Crookshanks. He's dead."_

 _She thought she heard him say, "Oh," but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was being guided through the door between the two bookshelves which led to Severus' private rooms and was told to sit down whilst he made tea._

" _Is he still in your flat?" Severus asked, placing a mug of tea in front of her._

 _Hermione nodded, telling him where she had found him._

" _Would you like me to bring him here or shall I remove him for you?"_

 _Unsettled by Snape's question, she looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"_

" _I can either bring him here for you to say your final goodbyes or I can simply remove him from your humble abode so that you can make the necessary arrangements. I presume you wish to bury him somewhere."_

 _The words fell out of her mouth before she knew she was saying them. "Why are you being so nice?"_

" _I would prefer the word pragmatic to nice, but if you insist. Whatever you may think of me, Miss Granger, I have no reason to see you upset. A menace he may have been, but he meant a great deal to you, and I know what it is like to lose someone you care about. It matters not whether your friend had two or four legs, he was your constant companion these last few years and I dare say a lot more loyal than those two idiots you tend to hang around with._

" _As such, I am more than willing to assist you...to make things easier for you, if you will."_

 _Taken aback by Severus' uncharacteristic kindness, Hermione found herself flinging herself into his arms; an act that did not elicit the kind of response that she was expecting._

* * *

Despite everything, Hermione couldn't help but smile when she thought about that day. However, she was brought back to the present by a long, wet tongue.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I ignoring you?" she asked her attention seeking dog apologetically. "Tell you what," she said excitedly, "shall we go for a W word? Shall we? Shall I make the call? Do you wanna go see your girlfriend? Do you?"

She was about to pick up her phone, when her fireplace sprang into life causing Wordsworth to start bouncing around and barking in front of it just as the face of Ginny Potter appeared in the grate.

"Hi Wordsworth! Happy Independence Day...whatever the hell that is. It's not crazy o'clock there, is it, Hermione?" the redhead asked, looking a little sheepish.

"No, for once you got it right," Hermione laughed as her dog rolled onto his back once again demanding attention. "Everything OK?"

"I've just managed to get James off to sleep and Harry's out with Ron so I thought I'd give you a quick call. Is it this evening that the conference starts? I know George and Angelina flew out there a couple of days ago. Can you imagine how jealous Dad is? He's now trying to persuade Mum to take a holiday abroad and fly rather than Portkey."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the image of Arthur Weasley having coniptions over his son and daughter in law travelling by plane. "It'll be lovely to see them again. And yeah, it does start this evening. I've just come home to take Wordsworth out for a W word and then get ready. Oh and I hope I can get Severus' notes back to him in time."

Ginny's curiosity was piqued. "So, you've seen him? How was it? Was it weird?"

"It was really weird," Hermione admitted as she continued rubbing Wordworth's belly. "Bemusing if I'm honest. He was in the conference room when I went to check it over. He basically said that he was getting out of my way, had a go at me and then walked out without his notes."

The flame haired witch pulled a confused face. "What? I don't get that. After what he said to Malfoy, why would he have a go at you?"

Hermione shrugged. "You tell me," she said, watching Wordsworth roll over and pretend to fall asleep in front of the fireplace.

"Well, you know what Harry and I think."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione sighed, "and Pansy thinks so, too."

"If Harry had said anything like that about me, I'd have smacked him one and then asked questions later. I'd never have taken Lucius Malfoy's word for it even with so called memories. Harry's convinced he doctored them. But then again, he knew which buttons to press and you buggered off before Severus could tell you it was all bullshit."

"So you've said."

"And I'll say it again. And if you two weren't both as stubborn as each other you'd have had this out sooner, but oh no, you ran away and he denied your very existence. And don't you dare tell me that you're happy with Jonathan."

Hermione exhaled forcefully. "I'm not. Ever since I found out that Severus was coming over here, I haven't been able to think about anything but seeing him again and...well, I think Jonathan is seeing someone else."

"He's what?" Ginny yelled, doing a passable impression of her mother. "The slimy fucking arsehole. I'll fucking portkey over there and cut his cock off if he's been sticking it in someone else. What makes you say that?"

"Well," Hermione started, "last night he said he was working late. I popped down to the office to say goodbye on my way home and was told that he'd left for the evening."

Ginny's eyes widened and Hermione waited for her reprimand. "And you haven't spoken to him about it, yet? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shrugging again, Hermione simply told her that she didn't really care and would speak to him once the conference was out of the way.

"Or you might have seen sense and talked to Severus and realised what an arsehole Malfoy's been and then shag each other's brains out..."

"I doubt that'll..." Hermione tried to protest, but Ginny continued.

"...and I want details. I got details the first time you two shagged so I want them this time, too."

"Oh shut up!" Hermione warned her friend playfully as Wordworth suddenly got up and placed his head on her lap.

"I mean it, lady," Ginny advised her strongly. "I want every sordid fucking detail except obviously you don't need to tell me about his cock this time. I couldn't bear the smug look on your face the last time."

* * *

 _Hermione burst through the door at Grimmauld Place obviously in a state of shock. Harry was just leaving the Drawing Room when he found himself with a mouthful of unruly curls, and an armful of sobbing friend._

" _Fucking hell, Hermione, what's happened?" Harry asked urgently._

 _Hermione managed to stop crying just long enough to say, "Crooks is dead."_

" _Oh shit, are you..."  
_

" _No, but that's not it," she almost squeaked. "I mean it is, but I can't believe..."_

" _Well, he was old, love," the saviour of the wizarding world told, trying to be comforting, but knowing somehow that he was failing miserably._

" _Let me finish," Hermione demanded pulling away slightly. "I can't believe what I just did."_

 _Harry looked perplexed._

" _I slept with Snape."_

 _Harry froze. He waited for Hermione to tell him that it was a joke, but he knew her too well and could that she was deadly serious. Not knowing what to say, he called to his girlfriend to come downstairs and led his former partner in crime into the kitchen._

 _Once she was seated, Harry busied himself making tea as Ginny joined them. Taking one look at Hermione's face, she immediately went to her, asking what was wrong._

 _Harry answered for Hermione. "Crooks is dead."_

" _Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling Hermione into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"_

 _Hermione shook her head only to hear Ginny's stage whisper. "How the fuck did that happen?" she mouthed when Harry informed her that she'd also slept with Severus Snape, before saying, "Harry, be a love. Go and amuse yourself for a bit. I think us girls need to talk...in private."_

 _As Harry left looking somewhat relieved and muttering something about not wanting to stay and hear this anyway, Ginny released Hermione from her grasp._

 _The youngest Weasley sat down next to her friend and taking her hand, asked as calmly as possible, "He didn't force you, did he?"_

" _What? No," Hermione told her adamantly. "If anything I jumped him. I found Crooks in the airing cupboard and I ended up being late for my brewing session. Severus was just lovely about it and I was so surprised and grateful that I threw myself at him. Next thing I knew we were kissing and...trust me those buttons are pain in the fucking arse..."_

" _...but you managed?" Ginny smirked._

" _Yeah, eventually, and then his hands were everywhere and my hands were everywhere. And somehow he managed to take off my knickers, I undid his trousers and we had sex on his sofa."_

" _Hang on, hang on! Can we just take a step back here? You undid his trousers. Now, for the benefit of the insanely curious, has he got a big cock?"_

 _Hermione blushed profusely. Pressing her lips together she shook her head as if she didn't want to say before a big grin spread across her face. "No, it's massive!"_

* * *

"Alright, if by some miracle, I ever sleep with Severus again, which is highly unlikely as he obviously can't stand being in the same room as me, I will tell you everything," Hermione promised, "and I'll bring along an appropriately sized courgette just to remind you how big he is."

"No don't," Ginny pleaded, "I haven't been able to look a big courgette in the face since. But seriously, love, try and talk to him. Even if everything you've been told is true...which I still think is bullshit...at least you'll know and then you can stop thinking about him."

Hermione gave her friend a wry smile. "I know," she said just as the faint sound of James crying could be heard.

"I guess that's my cue to go," Ginny sighed, "but sort it out. And take that poor animal out for a walk."

If Ginny had been in the room, Hermione would have thrown a particularly nasty hex at her because as soon as Wordsworth heard the word, 'walk,' he started racing around the room and jumping on all the furniture excitedly. Somehow she suspected that her friend had said it deliberately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Wordsworth continued to bound around the room, Hermione narrowly rescued Severus' notes as her hound careered into the lamp stand, almost knocking it over.

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning to her dog and telling him, "I think I better put these somewhere a little bit safer," and went into the dining room to place them on the table.

Walking back into the living room, she picked up the phone and dialled to see if her friend and her dogs wanted to go for a walk with them. Twenty minutes later and Hermione was already overheating as she entered Central Park, heading for their usual meeting place, holding two iced caramel lattes and a bag of glazed doughnuts from the bakery on the corner.

As Wordsworth dragged her towards the familiar spot, Hermione found herself thinking about Severus again and how quickly the last five years had gone. He hadn't changed a bit, but she knew that she had.

She'd always been confident in her abilities but never in herself and it didn't take much for her self esteem to be knocked. That was part of the reason why when Lucius told her about what Severus really thought about her that it had been easier to run than stay and face him.

She'd hated New York when she'd first moved there. The only person she knew was Draco and he wasn't there that often as he was either crossing the Atlantic on business or to see Pansy. She remembered having a chuckle to herself when, after a couple of months, the 'boy whose nose had once met her fist,' came down to her lab and began bemoaning ever wanting an active role in their wedding preparations.

Her friendship with Draco had developed slowly during her masters with Severus. He would often visit his former Head of House to try and avoid his father's interfering reach, but even he couldn't escape it for long.

* * *

Five and half years ago.

" _Is Severus about?" Draco asked wearily, poking his head around the laboratory door_.

 _Without looking up from her notes, Hermione simply told him, "Nope."_

" _Fuck!"_

 _Closing her eyes, Hermione knew that there was only one question to ask. "What's your father done now?"_

 _Running his fingers through his hair, Draco sighed. "I'm moving to New York."_

 _Hermione stopped writing, pausing for a moment before her quill hit the desk and she stated urgently, "This requires coffee."_

" _Only if your coffee is served in whisky glasses which contain whisky."_

" _It's only eleven o'clock in the morning," she protested._

 _"And somewhere in this world it's five o'clock and I need a drink. And Severus always has the best whisky."_

 _Hermione's laugh was full of irony. "That you buy him."  
_

" _And now you know why I buy him it."_

 _They moved to the small kitchen attached to the lab, and whilst waiting for the kettle to boil, Hermione watched as Draco raided the cupboard where Severus kept his, "I need a fucking drink after that fucking disaster," alcohol stash._

" _So, come on then, why are you moving to New York?" she asked as he downed the contents of glass before pouring himself another._

" _You know he's expanding into the States?"_

 _Hermione nodded as she poured boiling water in her mug. "I've heard him and Severus talking about it."_

" _Well, guess who is going over there to smooth the way?" he announced with feigned enthusiasm.  
_

" _You?"  
_

" _Yep."_

 _Milk duly added, Hermione went to take a sip of her coffee. "And is Pansy going with you?"_

" _Not yet, but I very much suspect that Father is sending me over there in the vain hope that she never joins me."  
_

 _Hermione nearly choked on her drink in her haste to reply. "He doesn't know either of you very well if he thinks this will split you up."_

" _I know," the blonde wizard agreed. "But her father won't let her move in with me until we're married, so we're going to be separated for a while."_

 _"So, why don't you get married sooner rather than later then?"  
_

 _Draco looked down at his shoes. His once infamous cockiness was no longer as prevalent as it used to be."Because Pansy wants a big wedding. Apparently they take time to organise and like a twat I happened to mention that it was my wedding too and I wanted a say in it."_

 _The young witch's mouth twisted as she considered this. Weddings had been playing on her mind quite a lot recently. "If Severus and I were in your position, I think we'd just nip off and get married and sod everyone else."_

 _Draco snorted and shook his head. "Yes, but you're you and Pansy is..."_

" _...fair point," Hermione offered ruefully._

" _Besides, I'll tell you for a fact, Severus wouldn't just let you nip off and get married. He'd want to do it properly."_

" _We'll see. I can be very persuasive," Hermione told him, giving him a sly wink._

" _I don't want to know."_

" _Oh, I'm sure you do," she teased.  
_

" _No, you're okay, thanks," Draco grumbled holding his hands up. "The thought of Snape having a sex life is...disturbing."_

" _Thanks. What about me?"  
_

" _I may have thought about you having a sex life...occasionally," he told her with a sly grin._

 _Hermione gasped and threw a tea towel at him. "Perv!"_

" _Well, I am my father's son."_

 _Hermione shuddered. "Obviously!" she agreed, trying to shake the thought of Draco 'thinking' over her whilst thinking about her in various compromising positions, from her mind. "Anyway, why does your father need the way smoothed?"_

 _Placing his, once again, empty tumbler onto the kitchen counter, Draco explained the situation._

" _The US magical community isn't quite as established as ours and they don't quite have the same cover networks as we do. You know how over here if we want to do something we have cover companies and we've got a squib or magically related person somewhere within an organisation? Well, over there it doesn't seem to quite work like that so we've got a lot of palms to grease._

" _Father's given me a huge budget and told me to take whoever I need with me to get the job done."_

 _Hermione wasn't at all surprised that Lucius was resorting to bribery to get his own way, but she felt sorry for Draco as he was the one who was doing the dirty work. "So who are you taking?"_

" _Do you remember Marcus Flint?"_

 _Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes, but..."  
_

" _...not him, but his older brother. He's a financial genius. Worked in the City for a while before he ended up back at Gringotts. Seemingly, he hates how backward they are so he was easy to lure away and he's put together a good money team for me. The hardest thing has been getting lawyers over there."  
_

" _Doesn't Lucius have Muggle lawyers?"_

 _Draco nodded. "He does, but the two lawyers I want to take with me...well, one of them has a young family and his wife wasn't too happy until I upped the salary. And the other..." He looked up at the ceiling and chuckled. "She won't move over there unless she can take her dogs and we find her a big enough apartment so they can have a bedroom each."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Yeah, I know, but she loves her dogs. She's got two at the moment, but knowing her she'll adopt every stray in Manhattan given the chance. Thankfully, she's only soft about her animals. She's a complete hard arse when it comes to negotiating."_

* * *

What Hermione didn't realise at the time was that this mention of a dog loving lawyer would lead to her finding one of her now closest friends.

She was still twenty yards away when she was pulled from her thoughts by the question, "So, come on then, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at her friend and shrugged. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Your conference is starting this evening and you should be disappearing up your arse. But here you are wanting to walk the dogs because I suspect you need to clear your head. So, how was he?"

Hermione tried to dismiss the question by handing over one of the drinks she was carrying. "Who?"

"You know perfectly well."

"I don't," she tried to protest as her companion rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. So, how was he?"

Hermione sighed knowing that it was easier to answer rather than face the same question over and over until she eventually gave in. "He was an arsehole, but I don't know...he seemed hurt."

"He will be when I've finished with him."

"Serena, this is Severus Snape we're talking about. Few would go up against him and fewer would live to tell the tale."

"Try me."

This made Hermione laugh. Anyone who knew Severus would instantly admit that it would be a bad idea to take him on, but somehow she thought that even if her friend had met him, she would still take him to task. "Well, I'd certainly pay to watch."

"Oh, I'll do it for free. Anyway, how the fuck can he be hurt?" Serena asked before telling one of her dogs to behave as it took a keen interest in a Chihuahua that was being walked near them.

"I don't know," Hermione muttered.

"Pansy's got a point, you know."

Hermione puffed out breath. "Oh not you as well. Lucius showed me memories."

"That man would lie to his own reflection. Trust me, I'm a lawyer. I know a fucking good liar when I see one. I mean he's so good at it, that the dictionary definition of 'Liar' should be changed to 'see Lucius Malfoy.'

Hermione felt Wordsworth pull on his lead and lay down. "Oi! Get up lazy," she grumbled playfully at him before looking back at Serena. "You don't like him, do you?"

"He pays my wages."

"I can see why you and Pansy get on. I'm sure if you'd gone to Hogwarts you'd have been a Slytherin."

Serena shrugged. "From what Draco says, that's a good thing."

"No comment," Hermione said tactfully.

"So are you going to try and talk to him again?"

"I'd like to try," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "I've got to try and get his notes back to him at some point before tonight, but I suppose whether we talk is up to him."

"Well, if he doesn't, he's an idiot," Serena concluded before looking at her dogs. "Now, shall we talk about this whilst we walk the doggies? I don't know about you, but I don't fancy getting sun stroke from just standing around here."

Hermione looked down at Wordsworth who was still sprawled out, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. "Well, it all depends on whether this one decides to get up."

Serena pulled a treat out of her pocket and Wordsworth was suddenly on his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucius Malfoy didn't know whether to be amused or perturbed as he watched an agitated Severus Snape pacing before him in the living room of the penthouse house suite he'd recently purchased at The Astoria Towers. He hoped he just had to be amused or else all his hard work was in danger of unravelling.

"Were you really so naïve to believe that you wouldn't bump into her? And anyway why do you care?" the blond wizard drawled as his butler poured the tea.

Looking out across the Manhattan skyline, the mid summer sun glinting off every available pane of glass, Severus growled at the man who he now considered to be his closest friend. "Of course I knew she would be there, but I had hoped that _someone_ could have arranged it so that her presence was required elsewhere. You have known that I would be making this announcement for weeks, after all, and why the hell have you bought this place? Even for you it's a little...extravagant."

Lucius chuckled at his friend's attempt at distraction. "Between us we are spending a considerable amount in time in New York and I believed that Draco may wish, on occasion, to escape from the clutches of my delightful daughter in law on, but unfortunately he says that won't be necessary.

"And the view is pretty amazing don't you think? I know it is no longer fashionable to think so, but I do gain an element of satisfaction in the fact that here am I, sitting atop a tower with the Muggle world beneath me. And I'll also have a perfect view of all the fireworks tonight after I have graced Draco's party with my presence."

Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Lucius continued, "why shouldn't I have bought it? You could buy somewhere like this if you got your head out of a cauldron and found yourself a decent business partner or better still, you could come and work for me."

"Well, I very nearly did have a decent business partner until you offered her a job. And now I have to put up with being in the same room as her thanks to you."

"Oh stop it! I couldn't have kept Miss Granger away if I'd tried."

"I'm sure you could have thought of some far distant corner of the world that you wish to exploit and sent her there."

"Possibly," Lucius mused before pressing the point again, "but you still haven't said why you care that she's here?"

"I don't care, but why would I want to be in the presence of a person who is only in the position she is because she used me and abused my trust just so she could fuck off and work for you?"

Lucius puffed out a breath before protesting, "I would have been an idiot not to offer her the position..."

"...which she bit your hand off for."

"Yes because she had received no offer from anyone else."

"I was going to fucking ask her..."

"But I got there first and compared to what you could have offered her mine was an incredibly generous offer as you well know because I have made you similar in the past. You've just never had the sense to accept," the blond wizard told him, exasperation lacing his voice.

"And as I have stated on numerous occasions, I am happy where I am," Severus growled.

His friend could barely contain his laughter. "Oh yes, you're the most happy unhappy man that I've ever had the misfortune to meet." Leaning forward, he said almost conspiratorially, "Think of what you could do with the research budget that I could offer you if you came to work for me."

"Oh I do. Frequently," the surly wizard chuckled mirthlessly, "but has it occurred to you that not having to deal with you on a daily basis is one of the greatest joys in my life?"

"And I love you, too," Lucius told him, sarcastically. "Now sit down. I'd prefer it if you didn't wear a hole in my new carpet."

Severus huffed as he sat down in the chair opposite and taking a cup of tea from the tray Lucius' butler had thrust in front of him, commented dryly, "The only person you love is yourself."

"Not entirely true, but then again, I am rather fabulous," Lucius concurred haughtily.

"Have you enchanted your mirror to tell you such because no one else would?" the former headmaster teased, sipping his tea.

"You, sir, can be such a bitch, however, the witch I was with last night believed that I was," he told his friend knowingly.

Severus had to swallow quickly before he spat his tea everywhere. "You obviously either paid or drugged her well. And how is your wife?"

"She's well. She's currently in Madrid."

Severus snorted at Lucius' nonchalance. "Has she taken...what's her current toy boy called?"

Smirking, Lucius calmly supplied a name. "Cecilia."

Severus' brow furrowed for a split second before he shrugged off his incredulity and asked, "Why are you two still married?"

"Because we love each other," Lucius told him matter of factly.

"But..."

"We've been happily married for twenty nine years, and how we stay happily married is none of your concern. Therefore, there is no 'but'. Now, I do wish you would stop trying to deflect this conversation away from you. Despite your best efforts you are clearly bothered by Granger's presence, but I cannot fathom why. The girl allegedly ripped your heart out and left without so much as a 'by your leave'..."

* * *

Five years ago

 _Lucius flinched as Severus' cauldron exploded. Thankfully, his friend still had enough wits about him to utter a containment spell before both of them were covered in whatever potion he'd been working on._

 _Attempting to regain his control, the Potions Master steadied himself against his work bench and enquired as calmly as possible, "What did you say?"_

" _I said, 'I'm surprised you haven't hexed me for stealing Miss Granger away from you to work for me?'"_

" _She hasn't said anything to me," Severus stated trying to ignore the icy trickle of panic that was beginning to engulf him. Still confused by what he was hearing, he asked the question that he didn't really want answered. "Did she say why she was taking the job?"_

" _Well, because the opportunity was the best...actually the only one on the table and she felt that she had to get away."_

" _Get away? From what?"_

" _...Yes, well I believe that is one of the reasons she wants to put some distance between you and New York is quite a distance. She said that whilst your acquaintance had been fun..."_

" _Acquaintance? We've been together for three years. She fucking told me she loved me."_

 _Lucius shrugged and reiterated 'acquaintance' again whilst also informing his friend that Hermione did not believe what they had was serious and therefore, now that she had completed her Masters, it was time to move on. This seemed to have the desired effect as Severus' demeanour hardened as if invisible walls were being erected around him._

" _Am I to believe, then, that our_ acquaintance _was merely a ruse to obtain the best Masters training that she could and that she never had any intention of working with me afterwards let alone continue our relationship?"_

" _I, too, am surprised by this revelation but that is a fair summation, I would say," Lucius confirmed, although he added sympathetically, "I am sorry to be the bearer of this news. I thought she would have, at least, spoken to you about this personally. That really was unfair of her."_

 _Sounding a little dazed, Severus muttered, "I must go and see her," as he went to move away from the table, but stopped as Lucius held up his hand.  
_

" _She's already left."_

" _What?" Severus exclaimed. "She didn't say anything to me this morning. She...," his voice trailed off. "When did she accept?"_

" _I spoke to her this morning. She accepted immediately and said there was no point in delaying her departure."_

* * *

"You didn't do much to persuade her to stay," Severus said tersely.

"It would have been a waste of breath, and also not my place to do so."

Severus huffed. "I wasn't exactly given the opportunity to do so."

"True enough and I must admit I hadn't expected such ingratitude from her. Regardless of her feelings towards you, you did guide her through her Masters. It would have only been polite of her to have informed you personally of her decision."

"You're not the only one," Severus mused. "It seemed so out of character for her and sometimes I wonder if I'd done something inadvertently to make her want to leave."

"Who knows, but she was adamant in her acceptance and the way that she brazenly admitted that whilst it had been fun she saw your acquaintance as a means to an end, well...good riddance, I say. You can do far better, my friend, and you should be doing far better but for the fact that every witch I've thrust in your direction recently you've turned away. Anyway, she's moved on, as you well know, so what is the point in brooding over some jumped up mud...Muggleborn...who didn't deserve you in the first place."

Severus glared at the wizard opposite him.

"What?" Lucius exclaimed. "I said, 'Muggleborn'. Oh for love of...you still care about her."

Severus spoke softly but there was no disguising the menace in his voice. "Fuck off!"

"You're not even denying it," Lucius asserted, shaking his head in exasperation, hoping that Severus hadn't picked up on the slight note of concern in his voice.

Lucius Malfoy hadn't got to where he was today without being a manipulative, calculating bastard. But even he could occasionally underestimate a situation. After the war, he'd worked tirelessly to restore his position and family name within the wizarding community. He found that a well greased palm seemed to work far better than Obliviate. And after re-taking his rightful place in society...at least as far as he was concerned...he wasn't about to risk his wealth or future security by allowing a worthy business adversary to gain an advantage. It was just fortunate that the adversary in question was noted for his legendary stubbornness and grudge-holding. He knew he needed to exploit this to ensure that Severus wanted nothing more to do with his advantage...a certain Miss Hermione Granger...so that the two would never work together and threaten his ever growing empire.

At first, Lucius had been happy to allow his friend to have this dalliance, believing that Severus was simply seeking a convenient shag...one of the 'facts' that he managed to convince Hermione of when he persuaded her to work for him. However, it soon became clear that trouble was brewing...as it were...when he realised that Severus was in love with her and he knew that eventually he'd swallow his insecurities and ask her to marry him. And Lucius knew that Mr and Mrs Snape would undoubtedly join forces in business, too. Yes, it was cruel of him, but after a brief internal debate that lasted all of five seconds, he decided that they would both get over each other in time, but his business would never get over them working together.

But to be on the safe side, he'd managed to keep them apart for five years and aside from the first six months after her departure, Severus had not enquired after her once. Lucius had been sure to mention Hermione in their conversations, however, mainly because he couldn't help rubbing salt into the wound that he had caused, but also so that he could ensure that his friend's indifference remained strong. And when Severus Snape was indifferent, his friend had found, it meant that he no longer cared.

However, he couldn't just rely on Severus' indifference or Hermione's hurt to keep them apart. He reinforced his plan by pushing one of his minions, Jonathan Wells, in Hermione's direction and after a few months of playing hard to get, she finally crumbled and they had been together for the past year. Lucius, had to admit, that he was a little disturbed that as the conference approached, Jonathan had reported a distinct chilling in the relationship, but that was an internal matter. The world needn't be concerned with that. In fact, he concluded, now would be a good time to distinctly warm things up. The first step had to been to ensure that the animosity remained strong on Severus' part so he'd manufactured their impromptu meeting earlier. The second part was about to come.

"Well, whether you care about her still or not...oh I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I believe Jonathan is planning to propose."

Severus considered this for a moment. "Good luck to him. Although he might find out that even though he might be serious about her, she's been using him for the past fuck knows how long," he sneered before his heart sank, but not just because Hermione may be about to put the final nail in the coffin. No, it was because he realised that her presence had flustered him enough to leave his notes behind. It was a stupid thing to do and disguising his internal annoyance, he stood to leave. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and get changed. Thank you for precisely nothing, my friend."

"Anytime," Lucius mouthed as Severus Disapparated away, a little confused by his abrupt departure. There was one thing for sure, he had to get hold of Jonathan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione's mind felt less plagued...one of the advantages of a having a straight talking friend...as she and Wordsworth returned from their walk. But something didn't feel right as they approached the front door of their apartment. Placing the key in the lock she was surprised to find it was not double locked as it had been when she'd left.

Wordsworth looked up at her as she commanded him to be quiet. Opening and closing the door softly, she crept through the living room passing through what felt like a weak detection ward, and peering down the hall saw a figure slip into the kitchen from the dining room.

She drew her wand and cast a protective spell over her dog before letting him off his lead and watched him run into the kitchen from the living room doorway. Thankfully, he didn't start barking which meant he knew whoever the unexpected guest was, but he did start growling and that could mean only one person. It was definitely Jonathan because he and Wordsworth were not the best of friends.

She had to admit that she was quite relieved and blew out a breath as she leaned up against the door frame for a moment. The war and its aftermath still had her feeling jittery and the habit of looking over her shoulder for those seeking vengeance or to hex first and ask questions later was hard to shake.

"OK, I'll get out of your way," Jonathan grumbled before walking out of the kitchen with two coffee cups and headed through the hall into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked curtly, annoyed that he had turned up unannounced and still annoyed with him for lying to her about the night before.

Placing the cups on the coffee table, Jonathan sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Rather than have the desired effect, Hermione picked up her cup and moved towards an armchair, curling up in it whilst bristling at his presumptive gesture. She was not his lapdog after all.

Jonathan had the look of a man who was thinking on his feet. "I just thought I'd pop over. Lucius said he couldn't find you and as I was passing Draco's office, I saw Pansy and she said that you'd come home. I thought perhaps you might want some company before tonight especially as you might be having an awkward visitor soon."

Hermione looked confused. "Awkward visitor?"

"She said that you'd had a run in with Snape and that in his haste to get away, he'd left his notes behind. And knowing you, you've brought them back here for safekeeping not trusting his hotel to be able to look after them."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. She wasn't sure why, but she was beginning to suspect that Jonathan's visit was not entirely full of altruism.

"Well, I know how much work he'll have put into his speech and his research, but knowing him he'll probably have made a few copies."

Her boyfriend huffed. "So why didn't you leave them at the hotel?"

Hermione didn't like the tone of his question. "Because whilst he may have made some copies, he has been known to forget them when he's packing."

Jonathan tensed at the reminder that Hermione was more than just acquainted with the famous Potions Master. "Should I be jealous?"

"Why?" Hermione snapped, annoyed that she could feel the heat in her cheeks rising a little.

"Well, this way you could get him on his own. After all, you were an item once," he bit back.

Hermione glared him. She didn't like his inference because even though she wouldn't say no to spending some time with Severus alone, she knew it would not be as pleasant experience as it used to be and besides that wasn't her intention on this occasion. "Once, yes, but after the way he reacted to seeing me again, I doubt there will be a twice. So you don't have to be jealous. On the other hand, do I need to be?"

Jonathan snorted. "That's a funny question."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but I came down to see you last night before I left work and they'd said you'd gone," Hermione asserted.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, 'Oh!'"

Jonathan suddenly looked a little panicked. "I can assure it's not how it seems. I've been offered another job in Chicago and I didn't want to say anything until the deal was done. You know what Lucius is like, so please don't say anything to him. Anyway, my potential new boss arrived in New York a couple of days ago and I've had a few meetings with them. One was last night."

It was plausible Hermione thought, but considering it would mean him moving away, she was a little surprised that he hadn't mentioned anything to her before. "And is the deal done?"

"Not quite. I have another interview...more of a practical really. Once that's done though, the job's mine."

"Oh, well good luck," Hermione told him dismissively.

It was Jonathan's turn to look confused. "Good luck? That's all you've got to say?"

Hermione shrugged. "What else do you want me to say?"

"That you'll come with me to Chicago?"

"Maybe, but we'll need to talk about it." Hermione knew full well that she had no intention of going.

"Well, that's better than I hoped for," he admitted. "I thought you'd turn me down completely."

Hermione just smiled before the nagging feeling that Jonathan was up to something sprang up again. There was no reason for him to be in her dining room, and then it hit her: he knew she had Severus' notes.

Jonathan Wells' role within Lucius' company was an ambiguous one. His official title was Head of Special Acquisitions, but no one quite knew what he acquired. His office was non remarkable, but he reported directly to Lucius and was often sent away on business for weeks on end. However, of late, he had been New York based and would often be seen at his lord and master's side or hanging around, much to Hermione's annoyance, the research labs.

She'd first met the tall, blond-haired wizard at one of the many Christmas soirees that Lucius had held a couple of Christmases ago. Originally from Canada, Jonathan's accent had stood out amongst the US and UK guests and whilst that was quite interesting, Hermione thought that was all that was interesting about him. She thought he was a calculating brown-nose and if she'd never seen him again she wouldn't have been too distraught.

What followed, however, were months of invites for coffee or lunch which Hermione duly turned down, until one night after working late on a particularly vexing potion, she had been leaving her lab and bumped into him. He said she looked like she needed a drink and she wasn't about to argue with him. Two months and several dates later, she once again found herself not arguing with him when he told her that she looked tired and better stay over at his place.

But she'd had never considered that Jonathan was 'the one' because she'd already had him and he'd rejected her. She did enjoy his company, but something about his work always nagged at her, not helped by the fact that Draco and Pansy didn't like him that much. And for Draco not to like someone because he didn't like the way he sucked up to his father, was slightly concerning, but then again, Draco was overly cautious these days.

Jonathan continued talking, but Hermione wasn't listening as her sense of unease increased. She told him she needed the loo which gave her the chance to pass the dining room. Severus had taught her a spell to detect if any magic or magical device was present in a room on the basis that, "trust no fucker in this business," which she quickly cast. Thankfully, she found nothing untoward, but she added a healthy 'yet' to that.

With a flourish of her wand she cast a non-verbal spell...another of Severus' inventions...and walked back into the living room. "You know, I think I better go and get in the bath, but just in case Severus does arrive, can you hang on a bit?"

"Yeah, no problem. Sure you don't want me to join you?" Jonathan asked hopefully.

"Behave! We've not got time for that."

"Oh well, I'll just have to wait until later then."

"Yeah," Hermione responded non committally before walking into the bathroom, running the bath and then going into her bedroom to undress. It was her usual bath time routine and Jonathan knew it. So when the door of the bathroom finally closed, he would know that her next move was to get into the bath within a minute.

Except that this time, Hermione merely sat on the edge of the bath and pulled her hand through the water careful to make enough splashing noises to make it sound as if she was sinking into it. She waited. She heard Wordsworth grumbling as he always did when Jonathan moved about her apartment and then she heard a bell ring and a thud on the floor. He had been far too predictable.

Walking, fully dressed, into the dining room, Hermione found Jonathan lying on the floor as stiff as a board. "So, Jonathan Wells, what are you up to?"

She looked at the table and saw a pile of parchment next to Severus' notes and picking up his wand she found that the last spell he'd cast was a copying charm.

"Were you stealing this for Lucius or your potential new employer?" she asked the unconscious body before putting him in a full body bind. Someone...she wasn't sure who yet...would have to come and deal with him later, but for now, her main concern was Severus' precious notes.

She sent Jonathan's copied notes to the end of the table and warded them so that should he escape, he couldn't destroy them before turning her attention to the real deal. She picked the papers up, her fingers trailing lightly over Severus' writing. It was often difficult to decipher but she knew it perfectly. She found herself smiling as she read through this piece of groundbreaking research. The complexity of the work was amazing and she found herself wishing that she had been able to work on it with him.

She followed through his experiments and conclusions, but then she found herself re-reading a particular calculation several times. Shocked by her discovery, she hoped it was a simple notation error, but it was so unlike Severus to make that kind of mistake. And whilst he was an arse, she had no desire to see him stand up and make an even bigger arse of himself later.

There was nothing for it. She had to go to his hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the fuck do you want?" were the first words that greeted Hermione as Severus threw open his hotel door.

Holding out the notes, Hermione responded more calmly than she was feeling inside. "To give you these."

"Do you think me so stupid as to not make a copy?"

"No, I assumed when you didn't bash my front door down that you had," she told him snarkily, " but I had to give you these because...it's probably just a notation error..."

"You read it?"

"Yes, and I wasn't the only one...but I'll get to that later...but as this is wrong..."

"Wrong?" Severus' growled, snatching the papers from her. "When have I ever been wrong? But then again, I suppose, at least, I should be pleased that you spotted my deliberate error. Only someone with a superior training and understanding would have realised it. The uninitiated wouldn't be able to tell the the difference between that and a hippogriff's backside."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You thought someone might try and steal it."

"Steal it? No," Severus stated dismissively before glaring at her. "Read it and copy it? Yes."

Hermione gasped at his inference. "I promise you, I have no intention of stealing your research, Severus, I just..."

"You just what?"

Hermione blew out an exasperated breath. "I didn't want you to make yourself look an arse."

"And why do you care if I make myself look an arse or not. It's not as if you ever had that much regard for me."

"That's not true and you know it," she yelled at him before lowering her voice when she realised that she was still stood at the door and other delegates were walking past. "I loved you," she pleaded, indicating that the rest of this conversation would perhaps be better conducted in private.

Severus obviously agreed with her, but as she walked into his room, he left her to shut the door behind her.

He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to look out across the skyline before delivering his bitter response. "Something I believed to be true, but..."

"...but nothing," Hermione railed at him, her voice once again raised. She was determined not to cry, but she could feel herself welling up as the speech that she had wanted to make for the past five years began to spill out. "I loved you and I thought you loved me, but I was just a convenient shag and horrible reminder of your past. I thought you were better than that, Severus. I thought after everything that you thought more of me. I thought you loved me."

Severus whirled round to face her. "Excuse me? What the fuck are you on about?"

"You were only shagging me because I was there. You had no intention of seeing me after I got my masters and that was part of the reason you didn't offer me a job."

Looking aghast, all the dark-haired wizard could say was, "What?"

"And I know you thought my scars were repulsive..."

"Sorry, but what?" he repeated unable to hide his incredulity. He was about to counter with all the reasons that she had left him, but he could tell by her eyes that she actually believed what she was saying. The next words out of her mouth confirmed his worst fear.

"Lucius showed me some memories, and..."

"Hermione, shut up and sit down. Now!" Severus barked in a way reminiscent of how he used to address them during her school years.

The witch went to object to his outburst, but found herself sitting down on the sofa, nervously playing with her nails.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Now, what did Lucius say to you?"

"Well, he said..."

Knowing of Hermione's propensity to waffle in situations such as these, Severus interrupted her and made a suggestion. "...it may be quicker if I _observed_..."

"Legilimency?"

Severus simply nodded and Hermione's response was equally as simple.

Suddenly he was kneeling before her, but before she had chance to speak, she felt the unpleasant feeling of Severus entering her mind.

* * *

Five years ago

" _Hermione, my dear, have you given any thought to your future now that you're a fully fledged Master?"_

Hermione looked at him curiously. Lucius was never usually this civil to her. "Well, I was hoping to continue working with Severus."

" _Oh!" Lucius said unable to contain his surprise._

" _Why does that surprise you?"_

" _Oh, it's just that the last time I spoke to him, he didn't seem that inclined to make you an offer, but perhaps I was wrong."_

" _Well, he hasn't made me an offer yet, but..."_

" _...And I fear that if he has not yet done so that he won't."_

 _Hermione found herself gawping at Lucius in disbelief. Severus had been discussing research projects with her only yesterday, so for Lucius to tell her this was quite a shock._

" _You must understand, and I would have hoped that you would know by now, that Severus is a solitary soul. Partly it is because of circumstance, but it is also through choice. He also finds it very hard to overlook impediments once his affections, if he ever truly had them in the first place, begin to wane."_

 _Again this came as a surprise to Hermione who knew that this may have been true of her wizard a few years ago, but not now._

 _Hermione was about to speak, but Lucius held up his hand. "I know what you're thinking, but he has not changed, Hermione._

" _I beg to differ," she told him defiantly.  
_

 _The aloof blond laughed haughtily. "You can beg all you like, but I suspect after my last conversation with him, it remains true."  
_

 _Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. "He's bored of me?"_

" _Not as such," Lucius told her, "but I feel that perhaps your usefulness to him has somewhat diminished. You won't be working in such close proximity to him and I know for a fact that he feels repulsed at having constant reminders of...shall we say...his previous life."_

" _Constant reminders?"  
_

" _Your scars, my dear," Lucius clarified._

" _What? But what about his own?"  
_

" _Oh, he hates those, too."_

" _Sorry, but did he actually tell you he hates my scars?" Hermione felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest.  
_

 _Leaning up against her workstation, Lucius informed her calmly, "To put it bluntly, yes."_

" _No, I'm sorry. I don't know what you're playing at Mr Malfoy, but I don't believe you and I don't know why you are telling me this, but I think you better go," Hermione demanded, pointing towards the door, but Lucius didn't move.  
_

" _I have my reasons for telling you and I knew that you would also not believe me, so...do you have a Pensieve?"_

 _Hermione's brow furrowed. "Yes...well, Severus has, but..."_

" _Shall we?"  
_

 _Panic began to consume her. "I don't know, I..."_

" _Just take this and look for yourself," Lucius urged, pulling a crystal vial from his inside pocket which contained the shimmering swirl of a memory._

 _Hermione reluctantly held out her hand and took the memory before walking into Severus' office and Summoning the Pensieve. Looking at Lucius suspiciously, she tentatively unstoppered the vial and emptied its contents into the bowl, allowing them to settle before plunging her face into it._

 _She recognised the rose garden at Malfoy Manor and could hear one of the peacocks in the distance. Severus was walking beside Lucius, talking about Draco and Pansy when she heard Lucius ask, "So what about you and Hermione? Do I hear distant wedding bells?"_

" _Not likely," Severus chuckled. "You know my views on marriage."_

" _She will be disappointed," Lucius stated with amusement._

" _Of course she will, but she's only ever been a convenient shag. Now that she's graduated, it's time to move on to the next one."_

" _But the question is, will she be working for you?" Lucius asked knowingly._

 _Severus looked at Lucius as if he'd just asked the most stupid question in the world. "For me? Who said anything about her working for me?"_

 _Lucius held up his hands. "My mistake, but she would be a great business asset."_

" _Her work is impeccable," Severus mused, "but she reminds me too much of the past. I hate her scars. I find them repulsive and I find it increasingly hard to tolerate them. And you know what I'm like. Once I begin to dislike..."_

 _The blond wizard nodded solemnly. "I understand. When will you do the deed?"  
_

 _The memory began to fade and Hermione's head jerked up as she fought for breath._

 _Touching her shoulder, Lucius whispered, "I am so sorry, Hermione. You must understand that I take no joy from this."_

"Is that all I am to him? A shag and a reminder that he was and still is a bastard?" Hermione asked angrily as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

 _Lucius tried to appease her. "It appears so, but..."  
_

" _He told me my scars didn't matter...I'm so self conscious about them and he said they didn't matter. And besides, he's got enough of his own so how could he..."_

" _...it was what they represented..."_

"...but I don't understand..."

" _...as is often the case in these situations, but perhaps I can make this easier for you," Lucius offered._

" _How?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to brush her tears away from her face._

" _I just so happen to be expanding my business into the US and I have a research position, with a very generous budget, in New York. It has excellent prospects and it removes you from what could prove to be a very difficult personal situation. Time and distance, my dear, are great healers."  
_

 _After listening to Draco's father, she had one question: "Why are being so nice?"_

" _Severus is one of my dearest friends and I know that you and Draco have become friends since your ignominious school days. I do not wish to see either of you unhappy and I foresee that should you continue to live under the misapprehension that Severus' regard for you is as committed as your own, shall we say, then this could end poorly for both of you. And, I will not deny that you are incredibly talented and I would hope that by now you know of my reputation for looking after number one. Having you work for me would be most advantageous, but rest assured that if I thought you and Severus had a future I would not be stood here today."_

* * *

Severus pulled out of her mind. His face was unreadable and his silence had Hermione confused. She was about to speak when he stood, walked over to his chest and pulled out a vial. Taking his wand, he extracted a memory and carefully guided it into the tube before stoppering it and handing it to her.

"Take this. I gave Draco my Pensieve as a wedding present. There you will see a true account of that conversation and then I believe that you and I will need to speak again. Now, go."

Somehow, Hermione found herself heading for the door before running to the nearest Apparition point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione arrived in the courtyard of Draco and Pansy's home amidst the hustle and bustle of caterers, florists and venue decorators who were all being directed by a purple suited, perfectly coiffed and exceptionally camp event planner, whom Hermione later found out was called Julian.

"Are you the new waitress from the agency?" Julian called to her before looking at her disdainfully. "Dear God! All I asked for was tall and blonde. Was that too much to ask? Obviously because just look at what they've sent me. Well, it's far too late now to call for another replacement so you'll have to do. I'll just have to bring one of the other girls out and you can liaise between catering and front of house."

Hermione went to protest but was quickly ordered to stop dawdling and get herself fitted for her uniform. Thankfully, the next person she saw as she walked into the house, where it was just as frenetic as it was outside, was Draco and Pansy's housekeeper, Mrs Robertson.

The elegant silver haired woman had an air of snobbishness about her, but Hermione had soon come to realise that underneath that exterior was someone who was very warm hearted and only one of three women who had a stern enough gaze to have Draco doing as he was told.

"Ah, Miss Granger, shall I let Mr or Mrs Malfoy know that you are here?"

"Either will do, Mrs Robertson. It's just a quick..."

"I thought it was you," Pansy called from the balcony before walking down the stairs. "Aren't the flowers gorgeous? You don't think they're over the top do you? Julian wanted to add red roses in with all the blue and white but I managed to persuade him otherwise. We're just having red in the linens."

Hermione didn't want to appear rude by cutting her friend off, but at the moment, she didn't have the time to discuss flowers and napkins. "Yes, they're lovely," she mumbled without even really looking at them. "Look, I can't stop long. I need...well, can we go somewhere private?"

Pansy jerked her head towards Draco's study. She could sense there was gossip in the air and she needed to know what it was at once.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked urgently as she closed the door behind them.

"Where's Draco's Pensieve?"

Pansy certainly wasn't expecting to be asked that and found herself sadly disappointed that she wasn't about to be confided in. She looked blankly at her friend for a moment before pointing to one of Draco's bookcases. "On that shelf. Why?"

Holding up the crystal encased memory, Hermione took a deep breath. "Severus gave me this."

Her friend was desperate to know the details of how this came to be in Hermione's possession, but she could tell by her expression that whatever was contained in the vial was more important right now. "Well, get in there then, woman," she urged, Summoning the Pensieve to Draco's desk.

Hermione paused for a moment before emptying the memory into the swirling waters of the familiar silver bowl that had led to her being told something that had practically ripped her heart out five years ago.

 _She recognised the rose garden at Malfoy Manor and could hear one of the peacocks in the distance. Lucius was walking beside Severus who was talking about Draco and Pansy. "And there you were thinking that she was only ever a convenient shag?"_

" _Yes, well I must admit that I didn't envisage Draco wanting to marry her, but there it is," Lucius admitted before she heard him ask, ""So what about you and Hermione? Do I hear distant wedding bells?"_

" _Not distant," Severus chuckled._

" _Really?"_

" _Really," Severus confirmed. "You know my views on marriage. I said I would never do it unless I was sure I couldn't afford to lose them. And I can't lose her, Lucius. She'll likely want to run off and do it, but whilst I don't want a huge wedding, I do want to do it properly."_

" _She will be disappointed," Lucius stated with amusement._

" _Of course she will, but she knows me well enough to understand. Having said that, I know her well enough to try and get her own way."_

 _Lucius smirked. "So have you broached your intentions with her?"_

 _Severus sighed. "Not yet, and I fear that may have been a little remiss in that regard."_

" _You better see to that," Lucius told him emphatically. "And will you take on a new apprentice?"_

" _Well, as Hermione has successfully graduated, it's time to move on to the next one."_

" _But the question is, will she be working for you?" Lucius asked knowingly._

 _Severus looked at Lucius as if he'd just asked the most stupid question in the world. "For me? Who said anything about her working for me?"_

 _Lucius held up his hands. "My mistake, but she would be a great business asset."_

" _Her work is impeccable," Severus mused. "She will be working with me, not for me," he clarified with what looked like the hint of a smile._

 _With an almost too serene expression, Lucius appeared to give Severus his blessing. "You will be a formidable partnership in all senses. So, you've finally laid Lily to rest?"_

 _Severus huffed. "I'll never forget her, but she reminds me too much of my past. In a way, Hermione does too. I hate her scars. I find them...well, at least what they represent...repulsive and I'm finding it increasingly hard to tolerate how they make her feel. And you know what I'm like. Once I begin to dislike something, I have to change it. I am, therefore, working on a way of reducing her scarring."_

 _The blond wizard nodded solemnly. "I understand. So, when will you do the deed?"_

Hermione pulled up, breathing shakily as she tried desperately to compare the disparities between Lucius and Severus' memories. All she knew was that Lucius had lied continually and stolen the last five years from her. Consumed with an icy rage, all she could think about was ripping out the bastard's tongue and stuffing it down his throat. But a small cough reminded her that she wasn't alone in the room.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, looking with concern at Hermione's hands as she balled them up, her knuckles turning white.

Without looking at her friend, Hermione decanted the memory back into the vial before stating simply, "You were right. I've got to go. I need to see Severus."

The dark-haired witch watched as Hermione fled the room, leaving her to put the Pensieve back in its place whilst still wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Having run from the Apparition point, after telling Julian to fuck off after he asked her why she wasn't in her uniform, Hermione found herself out of breath by the time she reached Severus' hotel room, but that didn't stop her from banging on the door repeatedly until he answered it.

"He lied to me."

"I am aware," Severus told her, standing guard over the door way, his tone carefully measured. He paused as Hector Starkey...another notable Potioneer and speaker at the conference...arrived back at his room next to Severus' with their associate. Once they were safely ensconced inside, he continued. "I believe he lied to me also. Now, I need to get ready for this evening. I suggest you go and do the same."

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. He'd told her that they would need to speak again, but here he was dismissing her when they obviously had so much to talk about. She went to protest, but all that came out was, "Are you going to Draco's party afterwards?"

Severus shook his head and took a step back into his room.

Hermione felt her heart sink. Looking at the ground, she took a deep breath before giving him a defeated smile as she turned to walk away. She'd only taken a step when she heard the door close.

Feeling deflated, the witch walked back to her apartment. All the anticipation of seeing Severus again that had built up since she saw his memories...for the last few months, if she were honest...had been quashed and she realised that she really didn't have anything left to look forward to except, she suspected, becoming a sad old dog lady.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I think that went rather well," Severus mused, a little out of breath.

"What your presentation, your ignoring me for Lucius' benefit or you shagging me senseless?" Hermione giggled from beside him on the bed.

"Well, all of it," he chuckled, reaching back and adjusting the pillows behind him before stretching out his arm, inviting her to cuddle up.

Hermione rolled over, sighing contentedly as she snuggled up to him...something that she never thought she would be doing again. "Mind you, if you hadn't sent me those flowers, it could have been a completely different story," she told him, tracing her fingers over his chest.

"I know, but as I explained I needed to ascertain whether what Mr Weasley had told me was true about Starkey trying to steal my research, and I needed to think of way to deal with Lucius. Had you stayed, I would have fucked you up against the door and been none the wiser and ill prepared. Besides, I'd already ordered the flowers as an apology for my behaviour earlier, and I just got them to change the message to include details of my plan."

"So did you hear anything through the walls with that secret spy charm of yours?" Hermione teased as she started to wonder if there was some connection between Jonathan and Hector Starkey, the grandson of Hesper Starkey whose Moon Phase theories had fascinated her so much during her masters.

Severus unconsciously twirled Hermione's hair around his fingers as he informed her that he'd heard Starkey say that was concerned that their contact within Lucius' organisation had failed to obtain the research because he'd seen him and Hermione talking when they arrived back at his room.

"Jonathan?" Hermione asked quietly, voicing her suspicion.

Severus nodded. "It sounded as if he has been working for Starkey for a while now and that whilst Lucius may have pushed you two together for his own purposes, it also suited his other employers. The coup de grâce was for that worm you were seeing to replicate my notes, the blame to be laid at your door so that Lucius would terminate your employment, and then he would resign and be offered a job with Starkey. It would appear that Starkey is moving into South America and given the widespread outbreak of Dragon Pox there, he thought by stealing my research and blaming it on you, I would be so incensed that they could steal the march on me and Lucius. What they don't know is that following negotiations last week, I am now already in South America."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Lucius always prided himself on being the superior businessman, but Severus was far more skilled than he ever gave him credit for. The difference was, Lucius flashed the cash, Severus got his hands dirty.

"So how did George know about all this?"

"They approached him to head up their South American division and mentioned a breakthrough in the cure for Dragon Pox. You had obviously told Ginevra, who in turn told idiot features..."

"...Harry," Hermione interrupted as she always did when Severus called her friend by a derogatory name.

"If you insist. Harry mentioned to his brother-in-law that I would be attending and was asked about the subject of my presentation tonight. George Weasley is not unintelligent."

Hermione smiled. "He's certainly not, but now that we know your research is safe, the important question is, do you think Lucius bought our little charade?"

"I believe he will be patting himself on the back as we speak. He will arrive late to Draco's party...as we know he enjoys making an entrance...and your absence, as well as my own, will no doubt be relayed to him. Your tears as I blatantly ignored you were most convincing, by the way."

"Why thank you, I had mascara in my eye."

"And you will need to fix your make up before we ourselves make an entrance at Draco's. It's run a little," he told her smugly.

"Can't think how," Hermione said innocently.

"Would you like me to remind you?"

"Later. I've got a sore throat."

"Not been practising?"

"I wouldn't say that, but the equipment has not been up to your exacting standards."

At this juncture, Severus would usually have made a light-hearted quip, but instead he pulled Hermione to him for a kiss. "I've missed you," he told her sincerely, pushing his fingers into her hair. "I can't believe we were such fucking idiots to listen to what that arrogant prick told us."

"Neither can I. We should have been doing this for the last five years."

"That we should, but perhaps our insecurities were far greater than we realised. The trouble is, I don't think either of us were really ready to admit them back then."

"I think you're right," Hermione agreed ruefully before kissing him again.

"But you seem to have found a remedy to some of yours. So are you going to tell me whatever possessed you to get these tattoos?" he asked, tracing his finger over the snake and rose that covered where the word 'Mudblood' had once been visible.

Hermione blushed a little. "Do you like them?"

"They appear to be fine examples. I will admit that I was a little surprised when I ripped your dress off to find them. I always thought that Miss Hermione Granger was a little more conservative."

"Well I was, but then I met someone and they convinced me that if I didn't like the scars, I should cover them up."

* * *

Four and half years ago.

" _Hermione, there's someone I want you to meet," Draco called to her as she arrived at the party he was throwing for Pansy's birthday._

 _The witch raised an eyebrow, fearing it was another one of his...or worse, Pansy's...futile matchmaking attempts, but duly followed after taking a glass of champagne from the tray that had just been proffered by one of the waiters gliding around the room._

" _Serena, I'd like you to meet Hermione. We were at school together and she now works for my father," Draco announced._

 _Serena glared at Draco because as he called her, the waiter, who was holding a tray of delicious looking canapes that she'd had her eye on since she'd arrived, walked past and she missed her opportunity to relieve him of the entire platter. The waiter, she had to admit, looked good enough to eat, too._

" _Don't worry, he'll be back," the blond-haired wizard teased before informing the most influential member of his legal team that Hermione was now a fellow dog owner._

* * *

Hermione smirked as she recalled how all they'd talked about was their dogs and how Serena had suggested that they went for a walk the following Saturday...something that they had been doing every Saturday ever since. She also remembered how her newfound friend had somehow disappeared towards the end of that evening, along with the canape-wielding waiter.

"You 'met someone'? Well, obviously I know you 'met someone' but I doubt that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend of yours..."

"...technically now ex-boyfriend," Hermione interjected.

"Glad to hear it, but he doesn't sound the type to convince you to get 'inked', is that expression?"

Hermione groaned. "I didn't mean I 'met someone' like that, you old git."

"Less of the old, thank you."

"It was a girl."

"I am not one to judge as long as I can watch," Severus deadpanned.

"Will you behave?" Hermione growled at him, each word punctuated with a thump on his arm.

"If I must, but I'd rather not."

Glaring at him, Hermione then informed him that Serena was one of her best friends and one of Draco's legal team."

"Not the dog loving loon that has Lucius running for cover when he wants to do something creative?" Severus asked, his tone laced with amusement.

"You mean illegal?"

Severus shrugged. "Illegal, unethical, creative. It's all the same to him."

"Yeah, well, that's the one."

Severus' relatively playful mood diminished as he remembered that they were going to have to deal with Lucius for double-crossing them all those years ago. "Perhaps we should set her on him rather than getting our hands dirty when we tell her what a lying cunt he is."

Hermione laughed. "Once she finds out she'll rip his head off and shit down his throat."

"Pardon?"

"Oh that's her standard warning to those who fuck her or her friends off."

"Charming, but it would be interesting to watch. But we'll talk about how we will deal with Lucius later. Right now, I want to know how she convinced you to get these tattoos?"

* * *

Four years ago

" _Why am I not allowed to mention someone called Severus to you?" Serena asked as she and Hermione sat on a park bench, wrapped up against the elements whilst drinking coffee and watching their dogs roll around in the snow._

 _Hermione tried to ignore the question, just like she'd tried to ignore Severus' existence, but she couldn't and found herself puffing out a breath, watching as the white wisps floated into the air._

" _What did Draco tell you?"_

" _Only that I shouldn't mention this Severus person. So, what did he do? I presume you were seeing each other."_

 _Hermione snorted softly. "He taught at my school and then when I did my masters he was my tutor."_

" _You weren't seeing him when you were at school were you?"_

" _God no. Only when I was doing my masters."_

" _Right? So what happened?"_

" _I thought he loved me, I thought I was more than a convenient shag, I thought he accepted everything about me."_

" _What isn't there to accept?"_

" _Has Draco told you about what happened a few years ago?"_

 _"I work for a wizard, Hermione. I know what went on, but I'm more interested in what happened to you."_

" _I have a couple of really horrible scars. One I got from being cursed and the other..." her voice trailed off as she took a moment to compose herself. "Do you know what a Mudblood is?"_

" _Draco told me it's a rather derogatory term for a Muggleborn. I take it you're Muggleborn."_

 _Hermione nodded. "Draco used to call me it all the time. We didn't used to get on at school," she chuckled dryly. "The thing is though, I can forgive him for calling me that because of the way he was brought up. And whilst Lucius and Narcissa may have believed themselves to be better than anyone else because they are Purebloods, when it came down to it, they realised that what was going on was wrong. But Narcissa's sister was totally deranged. She was in love with Voldemort and hung on his every word. She literally would have killed and died for him. She believed that people like me had no place in the wizarding world and I suppose I'm lucky that I just got away with this scar. I'm sure if she'd had the chance she would have cut my throat, but I've got Lucius to thank for managing to reason with her."_

" _She cut you?"_

" _Carved into me more like," Hermione told her pushing up the sleeve of her coat and jumper to reveal Bellatrix's constant reminder of what she was._

" _Fucking hell," Serena whispered tracing her fingers over the faded but obvious word. "Have you tried to get rid of it?"_

" _Yes, but as you can see it's still there. It was a cursed blade."_

 _As Hermione pulled her sleeve back down, her friend took a deep breath before informing her that there was a way that she could get rid of her scars._

" _How? Magic hasn't worked."_

" _Magic isn't the answer to everything," Serena told her knowingly. "Alright, so technically, you can't get rid of them, but you can cover them up."_

 _Hermione sighed. "I know. I always cast Glamour charms to cover them, if I wear anything short sleeved."_

" _Yes, but that's using magic and besides unless you do that all time you'll still see them. And maybe using magic to cover them up just reminds you more of about how it happened. So, why not try a Muggle method. What about covering them up with tattoos?"_

" _Oh god no," Hermione gasped. "I hate tattoos. I think people who have them are..."_

 _Her voice trailed off as Serena pushed up both sleeves of her coat to reveal a number of tattoos. "I've got more, but it's cold and I don't want to get arrested," she laughed._

" _But you're a lawyer."  
_

" _And? No one sees them at work. No one need see yours, but the point is, if you did cover your scars up with tattoos, you wouldn't see your scars either."_

" _I don't know. Do they hurt?" Hermione asked with a little more interest than she was expecting._

" _Did getting scarred hurt?"_

" _Fuck, yes."_

" _Then I doubt it'll be as bad. Just don't get them done on your back, your ribs or anywhere near your feet and you'll be okay."_

 _"Do you speak from experience?"_

 _"Yep. Look, just think about it. My tattoo artist is brilliant, so if you decide to get one, we can go and see them. I promise to stay with you whilst you're having them done too. Actually, I'll probably end up having another one done myself."_

 _Hermione bit her bottom lip and huffed slightly. "Alright, I'll think about it."_

* * *

"So, she loves her dogs, is covered in tattoos, and is a hot shot lawyer," Severus concluded.

Hermione nodded. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Indeed not. After all, I'm supposed to be a hot shot potioneer, I'm covered in scars and I love you...not that I am comparing you to a dog."

"You still love me?"

"Despite my best efforts, I never stopped and I intend to show you again just how much, but I need a little more time to recover. It's been a while," Severus admitted a little sheepishly before seamlessly reverting back to the subject of Hermione's tattoos. "So, why did you choose these particular designs? I think I understand the snake, but I'm not sure about the red roses on your arm," he told her, before tracing his finger over the phoenix which now covered the scar inflicted by Dolohov. "And please tell me that this has anything to do with the Order."

Hermione shook her head. "It's more to do with what a phoenix represents, but the snake is you...you're my favourite Slytherin, after all...and the roses are red because...well, when Lucius said that I reminded you of your past, there is a part of you that you always seemed to want to forget, but without it, you wouldn't be who you are."

Severus knew exactly what she meant, and had to admit that he was relieved that she hadn't gone down the lily route. "Where I'm from?"

"Yes. You and Lily found each other there and you were happy. You did everything in that war because of her and ultimately it came down to where you're from."

Severus pondered this for a moment. It was a little uncomfortable for him to hear and once again he tried to make light of it. "Well, it's just as well you got the colour rose right, then."

"Yeah, well, Serena wanted me to get white ones," Hermione told him mirthfully.

Pulling back, Severus looked at her with a look of feigned horror. "Please tell me she's not?"

"What?"

Severus looked her straight in the eyes and whispered, "The enemy."

Hermione looked befuddled. "The enemy?"

Rolling his eyes, Severus took a deep breath which he then exhaled forcefully before asking, "Is she from Yorkshire?"

"Yeah, but..." Hermione continued to look confused before Severus elucidated.

"Well, at least I can conjure a Patronus," he told her nonchalantly. "According to my grandfather the spell was developed by a wizard from Lancaster to keep not only Dementors, but Yorkshiremen away."

Hermione looked at him incredulously as he chuckled at the expression on her face. "Behave!" she warned.

"Again, I'd rather not," he told her, as he went to tickle her.

"Carry on like that and you won't have a choice," she told him sternly.

"Fine. I'm sure she's lovely."

"She is." Hermione was adamant that Severus' reluctant appraisal of her friend was the correct one. "Anyway, you'll meet her tonight, but I suppose we better go and deal with Jonathan before we go to Draco's. I still can't believe you're not going to press charges."

"Little point. He was unsuccessful in his endeavours. He will be sacked by Lucius and he won't be working for Starkey. I'm sure, however, that a few little birds will be able to find out about other occasions where he has been more successful in due course."

"You're a sly bastard, but no one will be finding out anything if Wordsworth's started eating him," Hermione laughed as the macabre image of a bound Jonathan and her dog licking his lips entered her head.

Severus gave her a concerned glance. "Do you not feed your animal then?"

"Yes, but he hates him."

"Then I think your dog and I will get on famously."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sound of fireworks could be heard exploding all over New York to celebrate the Fourth, and Julian, the event planner who was now wearing a garish blue suit, had just come in from Draco and Pansy's garden to ensure that their own firework display was set up and ready. He then set about flitting around the ground floor of their home, telling all all the waiters and waitresses he had under his command to look busy and keep serving drinks and food to the couple's friends and delegates from the Potions conference.

After greeting the first tranche of guests, Pansy grabbed hold of her husband's arm and asked in a hushed voice, "Have you seen Severus and Hermione?"

Draco glanced at her briefly before they both warmly greeted George and Angelina Weasley. They had all become friends through Hermione during her time studying under Severus and whilst Pansy was desperate to ask Angelina about her pregnancy, she decided to save that for later. Right now, she needed to know where their two missing guests were so she guided the couple into the main room with a promise to come and find them later. Upon returning to Draco's side, she repeated her question.

"All I know is that Severus said he was going back to his hotel to get changed. I told him not to do the whole frock coat thing in this heat. As for Hermione, I don't know."

Pansy leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I didn't see Jonathan tonight."

Her husband tried to look surprised. "No?"

"No. She arrived alone," she informed him, "and he said he was going round to see her this afternoon. And like I said to you earlier, after she used the Pensieve, she said that either I or we were right and that she had to see Severus, and...well, do you think they've made up?"

Pansy was, of course, correct, but whilst Draco knew exactly what was going on, Severus had made him swear not to breathe a word, not even to his wife. And when it came to his former of Head of House, he knew that going back on your word incurred the same penalty as an Unbreakable Vow...except that you would suffer a much slower and more painful death at the hands of Severus Snape.

"I very much doubt it after the way he blanked her," Draco told her, pretending to look for someone in the room. The moment he looked at her, she would know for certain that he was holding something back and he knew that the ensuing interrogation would not be pretty. "But I do hope that she's seen sense and got rid of that boyfriend of hers. She's far too good for him."

"Well, obviously! But I still think that something's happened between her and Severus. She had his memories and even if it wasn't enough to get them back together, I'm pretty sure that they both now know who orchestrated their break up in the first place. And I bet it has something to do with your father."

"I'm sure that's a safe bet," Draco agreed.

" And if I'm right," Pansy continued, "you're the one that gets to do the tying up tonight."

Draco chuckled and risking a glance at his wife, whispered in her ear, "Why don't you just say that you want me to tie you to the bed and fuck your brains out? After all, you're always right, my love."

Pansy pressed a kiss to his lips before patting his cheek as she started to move away to mingle. "I'm glad to see you're finally learning," she teased before calling to Serena and jerking her head towards the side of the room so that the two could talk more privately.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" Pansy asked the lawyer whilst looking out across the room and downing the contents of her champagne flute.

Serena looked concerned. "Not since this afternoon. Why? What's happened?"

Pansy began to fill Hermione's friend in on recent events. "Jonathan wasn't with her this evening and Severus just ignored her."

"Arsehole!"

"Maybe...well, he is, but I'm not sure about how much of one he's being on this occasion. I've been thinking..."

"...did it hurt?"

"Oh, shut up! What if it was all deliberate? She said she had to go and see Severus after she came over here. I've never seen her look so flustered and she said 'you were right,' and we've all suspected the same thing for a while. So what if they've actually made up, and that act was for Lucius' benefit?"

"Then that would be very sneaky of them," Serena mused, slightly distracted by one of the waiters who had just picked up a full tray of champagne on the other side of the room.

"What is it with the beards and tattoos?" Pansy muttered before calling said waiter over so that she could get another glass of what looked like bubbly.

Serena glanced at her sideways. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always seem to get off with my waiters."

"Well, if you will employ waiters with beards and tattoos," Serena chuckled into her glass before finishing it off.

"It's not me that employs them. It's Julian. Obviously you two have similar tastes."

"Obviously," Serena concurred almost dreamily as the waiter approached.

"You'd like his tattoos as well," Pansy informed her with a wink.

"Mrs Malfoy!"

"What? I'm married, not blind and it wasn't my fault I walked into the room they were changing in, now was it?"

"That must have been horrible for you."

"It was," Pansy giggled as she relieved the waiter of two glasses, one of which she attempted to hand to her companion, but found herself having to nudge her to get her attention. "Stop drooling! Getting back to Hermione and Severus, Draco knows something but he's trying hard not to let on."

Serena smirked. "It's funny when they think they're being clever, isn't it?"

"Hmmm. I just hope that whatever is going on, my beloved father-in-law is about to finally get his comeuppance."

"We can only hope," Serena huffed amusedly before nudging Pansy, a wicked smirk on her face. "That's going to be one hell of a round of make up sex if some of the things she's told me about what they used to get up are true. Perhaps I should offer to look after Wordsworth for a few days."

"That might be a good idea," Pansy giggled. "Now, I propose a toast: To what we hope might be happening," and then glancing over at the champagne bearing waiter, "and to what you will be doing with him later."

The two women burst out laughing before Pansy noticed her husband walk towards the latest arrival to the party: his father.

* * *

"Father, how good of you to grace us with your presence," Draco drawled as Lucius summoned a waiter to bring him a drink.

"Well, after the success of this evening, and having not been able to speak to Severus personally to congratulate him on the reception of his research, I thought I would catch him here."

"It's a shame he's not here then."

"Oh? Where is he?" Lucius asked curiously. Severus had told him earlier that he would be attending so Draco's response was a little disconcerting.

Draco couldn't help but smirk. "We suspect he's 'entertaining.'"

Lucius' brow furrowed. "Entertaining? I very much doubt that," he scoffed. "I was under the impression that he'd taken a vow of celibacy. But, in the rare event that I am proved wrong, do we know who the lucky lady is?"

Draco tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible before proving that his father was indeed wrong. "Hermione we think."

Lucius paled but recovered immediately and batted away Draco's comment. "Don't be ridiculous. He can't stand her."

"So you would like to believe."

"It is not a case of what I would like to believe. I will admit that I did wonder if he may have been wavering when he came to see me earlier, but did you see the way that he looked at her as he was left the stage? I've never seen such a look of utter contempt. It is of little surprise to me that she was fighting back the tears a few moments later," Lucius asserted with his usual air of arrogance, but he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince the most.

And Draco knew that the truth was beginning to dawn on his father. His bluster wasn't fooling anyone. He was acting like the proverbial swan: elegant on the surface but scrabbling under it. And it was time to grab his father's legs and pull him under.

"We all know how hurt Severus was when Hermione left," he began, "but may I remind you that this was the very same person who Voldemort believed to be his most trusted and loyal."

Lucius looked at his son incredulously. "What has that got...?"

"...Even when Voldemort tried to kill him," Draco continued, undeterred by his father's attempt at interrupting him, "he believed that Severus, whilst not exactly willing, was still prepared to sacrifice himself for the cause."

"He sacrificed himself for you," Lucius bit back.

"But Voldemort didn't know that and he certainly had no idea where his true allegiance lay."

The older wizard subconsciously played with his collar. "Sorry, but am I missing something here?"

"All I'm saying is, if Severus could fool someone like Voldemort, then he is quite capable of fooling you when it comes to his feelings. Or are you arrogant enough to think that you can't be fooled?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Lucius growled through gritted teeth.

"How dare I?" Draco's tone was just as menacing. "How dare you ruin two people's lives."

"Don't be absurd. I have no idea..."

"I'm not and you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. It's just a shame that this scheme of yours is finally about to backfire on you. Although, I grant, keeping them apart for five years is an impressive achievement..."

"...I don't know what..."

"...Yes, you do and I really wouldn't want to be you when Severus gets his hands on you," Draco told his father, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Well, as Severus is not here..."

"A word, if you please, Lucius," the deep drawl of Severus Snape requested from right behind the blond-haired wizard.

Lucius swallowed hard before his implacable facade slipped back into place. He spun round to greet his friend whom, he immediately noticed, was flanked by an equally angry looking Hermione.

"Severus, Hermione, I..."

"Not another word," Severus warned dangerously. "Whilst I am not adverse to letting all these fine people know that you are still a manipulative, lying shitbag who thinks nothing of ruining other people's lives in order to gain yourself an advantage, out of courtesy to your son and his wife, I believe we should discuss this in private."

Lucius went to speak, but he was once again cut off.

"I do not make idle threats, Lucius."

"You can use my study," Draco offered, taking far too much pleasure in seeing his father completely dumbfounded.

Severus nodded to the younger wizard before gesturing towards the study door and glaring at Lucius until he started to move. Once the door was closed, Draco was soon joined by his wife and Serena, who found themselves stood outside it having, what appeared to be, an intense, but silent conversation whilst trying to eavesdrop on what was sure to be a very interesting discussion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The woman standing before Lucius Malfoy's desk flinched as the blond wizard's fist slammed down onto polished wooden surface."What do you mean, we've had another resignation from the research division? Who is it?"

Eugenia Marchbanks had only been Lucius' assistant for six months but it seemed that delivering news of another employee's departure had become a permanent fixture in their weekly update meetings of late. She went to elucidate but was cut off.

"To be honest, I don't care who, but I want to know where they're going," Malfoy Senior growled. "Actually, no, don't tell me, they've gone to work for Snape, haven't they?"

"More precisely, they've gone to work for Mrs Snape as she is heading up their research division," Eugenia informed him almost dismissively whilst holding out a pile of papers to him which required his urgent attention. However, the glare she received caused her to immediately regret opening her mouth.

"There's no need to be a smart arse. I am well aware of who is heading up their research division," Lucius snarled, snatching the documents from her and telling her to get out of his sight.

He sat down heavily in his chair and sighed as he flicked through the bundle of paper to see page after page of analysis which showed that the health of his company was failing rapidly. And it was clear to see when the downward trend started: it was the day that Hermione Granger, as she was then, spectacularly handed in her resignation at his son's Independence Day party and declared that she was becoming Severus Snape's business partner.

Of all the things that he had underestimated over the last five years of meddling, it wasn't the miscalculation of his oldest friend's feelings that was costing him the most. Although losing Severus' friendship was a great personal blow to him, it was his failure to recognise that it wasn't just Hermione's abilities as a potioneer that had brought in the galleons, but her status as a war hero that brought with it a tremendous amount of goodwill. Lucius Malfoy may have been very good at turning a new lead to suit him, but no one had ever really forgotten where his allegiance lay. The day Hermione left, his clients began to trickle away and his staff began to defect.

Of course, the day of Hermione's departure had also led to Lucius discovering something that he found impossible to forgive. His scheming with regard Severus and Hermione may have failed, but he had no one to blame but himself for that. However, when it came to light that Jonathan Wells had been selling as well as buying industrial secrets, the King of Double Crossing showed the traitor that he dealt with treason without mercy. Rumour had it that the Canadian had gone back to his homeland, distraught because Hermione had left him and run off with her Severus. However, a man fitting Jonathan's description had been picked up in by the Muggle authorities days later in Chicago and had been residing in an asylum ever since. Unfortunately, the man had no idea who he was or where he came from, but his constant babbling about magic and witches and wizards had seen him swiftly committed. And if the magical authorities were ever to suspect that any foul play had been involved and question his former employer...well, Lucius was never stupid enough to use his own wand.

And whilst it was true that everything the manipulative wizard had worked so hard to protect had been torn apart on that day, he was a resilient bastard. Whilst hell would freeze over before he admitted it, he did feel a pang of regret that he was no longer part of Severus and Hermione's lives, no matter how twisted and self-serving, his presence had been. But he realised a lost cause when he saw one and he knew it was time to move on. For a Malfoy never rests on their laurels...especially Lucius...and when one door closes there he would be blasting a door shaped hole into a wall somewhere. The question was, which unfortunate was he about to manipulate to put in the frame, door and fancy knocker before he unceremoniously slammed said door in their face.

He smiled as the answer to that question may have just presented itself. His eyes fell on the announcements section of both the UK and US Daily Prophet. Ralph Scamander, whose grandfather, Newt, Abraxus Malfoy had considered to be a lunatic, was about to ensure the continuation of the family's lunacy by marrying the Lovegood girl, and their research into the weird, wonderful and probably non existent, was ripe for exploit...exploration. Eugenia found herself being sent out to buy a suitably expensive wedding gift.

There was, however, one wedding present that Lucius knew would not have been gratefully received, should he have even known that the event was taking place. It only took Severus six weeks to do what he should have done five years earlier, and another six weeks for Hermione to get her own way. The couple slipped away quietly and following their two day honeymoon, which was spent in their own bedroom with occasional visits to the kitchen and bathroom, they returned to public life as Man and Wife.

This news was greeted by Narcissa Malfoy with much happiness and just a little mirth. After Draco had informed her of the marriage, her message of congratulations led to a invitation to lunch with the newlyweds. Whilst she offered a sincere apology for her husband's behaviour, she also added a sincere note of thanks for allowing her to relieve Lucius of ten thousand galleons following his assertion many years ago that Severus would never marry. There were times when she delighted in the arrogance of her husband, but there were also times when she adored watching him fall flat on his face.

However, the elegant, blonde witch could not deny that she felt a little cheated that she had not been present at the ceremony, but then that was a common feeling amongst most of Severus and Hermione's friends. To make up for it though, she pressed the younger witch to tell her exactly how she managed to secure Severus' submission and allow them to sneak off to do the deed, but Hermione refused to divulge the secret of her success, much to the relief of her surly husband.

Life for the newly married couple had been a bit of a whirlwind. From the moment Hermione had told Lucius that he could shove his job up his arse...that, of course, being the polite version...the two had hardly had time to catch their breath: The South American Dragon Pox epidemic saw to that. A makeshift research facility was set up in Brazil, and the pair split their time between that and Severus' laboratory just outside London. Finding themselves run off their feet deploying Severus' vaccine, Hermione decided that if they were ever to enjoy married life, they needed someone to run the Brazilian lab for them. As far as Severus was concerned, there was only one man for the job, and left it up to Hermione to convince the man's wife that he was right. However, as it turned out, following the birth of little Fred, Angelina Weasley was more than happy for George to take up the position if it meant that they got to move away from the interference of Grandma Weasley.

And George and Angelina were not the only couple to become new parents. Draco and Pansy, much to Lucius and Narcissa's delight, announced that she was expecting a few weeks after Hermione left New York. Soon after the announcement, Pansy persuaded Draco that she wanted to move back to the UK so that she could be closer to her family. At first, he was quite reluctant because although his father was an unmitigated arsehole, he was still his father and leaving the family business was difficult. But it was Severus who finally helped him make the decision when he asked Draco what he really wanted to do with his life now that he was about to become a father. He realised that having spent so much time around Severus growing up and Hermione in New York that he, too, wanted to become a Potions Master and, having moved back home, was fortunate enough to find himself apprenticed to two of the world's finest Potions Masters.

Julian thought that all his Christmases had come at once. Despite staying in New York, Pansy still employed him to organise her baby shower for her US friends, and, of course, the christening. Unfortunately, even the best event planners can have their plans scuppered and despite telling Pansy as she went into labour eight weeks early to keep her legs together because everything was going to be ruined, nothing was going to stop Esme from being born. And from the moment she was, Draco's daughter proved that she was definitely a Malfoy by pretty much getting exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it.

Of course, one advantage to moving back to the UK was that Esme's godparents were often on hand to baby and dog sit. They knew how smitten Hermione was with their daughter and how much Severus pretended not be, and the way Wordsworth stood guard over her as she began to crawl amused everyone, especially her other godmother, highly.

As for Serena, she had moved back to the UK soon after the Snapes and was now heading up Severus' legal team. Her terms for working for Severus were the same as they had been for Draco: Her house had to be big enough to provide a bedroom for each of her dogs...she now had three. She had also managed to persuade Draco and Pansy to get a dog, shortly followed by Narcissa. And so it was that Hyde Park was often graced on a Sunday morning by the sight of the four women walking their dogs whilst bemoaning the various men in their lives. It shouldn't come as a surprise to anyone who was being moaned about the most.

* * *

And that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
